


Forbidden Recipe

by Mistress_Of_Space_92



Category: natewantstobattle
Genre: F/M, Gen, like i mention creampies but like thats as far as that goes lmao, mentions of suggestive subjects, no actual suggestive subjects tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Of_Space_92/pseuds/Mistress_Of_Space_92
Summary: Short drabble of Natpai and his gf. (Natpai x fem!Reader)Natpai's sweet gf makes him and his brothers pumpkin pie.But after mentioning something a male classmate said to herthey all almost choke to death. Mare nearly dies laughing.





	Forbidden Recipe

Everyone knows that Natpai is the sweetest guy around (as long as you don’t openly sing about murdering people and stalking him). But what if Natpai’s s/o was a  _Pure Bean™_  that, though not unrealistically innocent or naive, doesn’t know what a lot of dirty things mean? Lewd jokes and sexual innuendos just fly right over her head, much to the amusement of all Natpai’s older brothers.

Alright now, imagine S/o is the sweetest gf ever and often bakes the Battle Egos all sorts of tasty things (she doesn’t want them to feel left out when she brings Natpai stuff she makes) and since it’s October and now time for pumpkin everything she brings all the Nate Egos a tasty pumpkin pie she made in her cooking class! They all delve into the gourd based dessert and sit together at the kitchen island just chatting. But as they’re all eating and s/o says conversationally,

“I’m glad you all ended up liking this. I was worried you’d all be disappointed because in Home Ec after I told everyone that I made it for Natpai and his brothers one of my classmates, a guy from the year above me, said that you’d all probably be happier with a cream pie? But I didn’t have a recipe for that so-”

Cue Mare, Phantom, Heathen, and Natpai each sucking in a shocked gasp and in turn nearly choking to death while S/o looked at them in worry and confusion. Poor S/o is worriedly clapping each of them on the back asking what the heck happened and once none of them are at risk of dying anymore they all have various reactions.

Mare straight up starts howling with laughter while Heathen groans and rubs his forehead (and def not blushing shut up) while looking suddenly beyond tired and Phantom just sighs and puts his head in his hand like a mom that’s sick of her kids while tapping the orb on the top of his cane with sharp annoyed raps. And Natpai looks utterly mortified but also a little upset? S/o is so terribly confused.

“Guys?? What’s wrong??”

**Natemare almost instantly:**

"I'm gonna tell her."

**The other Egos at the table:**

"Don't you dare!"


End file.
